Nova Sensação
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a Megumi hatake [ Zoey ficou muito triste, mas cyniclon está disposto a consolar].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ****NOVA SENSA****ÇÃO ~~**

**-Zoey Lamentamos, mas o nosso não pode ser** - disse Marcos, sem sequer olhar para ela.

**O quê?** **Mas marcar mim ... -** ele não poderia terminar, lágrimas encheram seus olhos e tinha um grande nó na garganta, fugiu Eu não queria ouvir mais nada, correu desesperada até encontrar um lugar isolado, sentou-se num banco que estava no local e começou a chorar.

_Você chorou quando eu encontrei você, você parecia desesperada, que tinha os olhos vermelhos sentado sozinho em um banco longe de todos que parecia triste e não quer aceitá-lo, em vez de vê-lo me machucar naquele estado, eu me senti mal e tudo por causa de que bobagem ... por quê? ... por que ele e não eu?_

_Caminhei lentamente para você, eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo observando é que, embora estivesse tão ruim, chorando, você estava tão linda, como sempre, o quão patético eu estava lá admirando sua beleza enquanto você chorou em silêncio, sofrimento, não queria que lloraras mas por outro lado, eu estava com medo de que você percebeu que eu estava lá, eu temia sua reação, não porque eles nunca e foi, mas naquele momento senti que não era eu, isso é o que acontece quando você se apaixonar por quem você se apaixona e eu não, e eu te amo, não fique mais assim que eu decidi quebrar o silêncio._

**_-_ Olá gatinho bonito _-_** _disse sorrindo para você, aquele sorriso sempre, o que levantou os olhos e vejo seu rosto, lágrimas caíram de seus belos olhos para as suas bochechas coradas, você parecia tão bonito, mas ... muito triste._

**-Drenagem _-_** _disse algo com medo_ **_-_ vêm para zombar de mim _-_** _Você sabe que é muito ruim comigo, eu estava realmente preocupado com você, mas é claro que eu não podia esperar, eu tenho um pouco de culpa que você se sentir assim para mim não é que eu lá muito bom para você._

**- Tease ...?** **Por que você me provoca hein?** **meu gatinho bonito _-_** _eu disse sorrindo mesmo queria ver-te disse a verdade, se tivesse sido noutra altura talvez se eu teria zombado, eu teria dito alguma coisa sobre o seu namorado estúpido, mas não naquele momento e eu estava pensando o quão diferente Eu sempre acho que, bem, não suporto pensar nele como seu namorado._

**- Huh ...** **Não se preocupe,** _você disse um pouco surpreso, e eu acho que você percebeu que minhas intenções não eram para fazer você se sentir pior me animar, mas não durou muito tempo, você começou a chorar de novo e mais lágrimas caíram de seus belos olhos, abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, você parecia tão triste e de repente senti o desejo de mantê-lo e consolá-lo, para dizer não chorar com esse idiota não foi pena, mas ao menos eu pudesse te abraçar, se você queimar, eu me sentei ao seu lado e você envolvido com meus braços, você ficou com medo no início, mas correspondiste ao meu abraço e começou a chorar mais forte, eu simplesmente deixar você lloraras, desahogaras você precisava._

**-No mais gato grito _-_** _eu disse depois de um tempo, você levantou os olhos e nós estávamos olhando para ele, sorriu o sorriso mais bonito e vi você._

**-Obrigado ... -** _sussurrou me abraçando mais forte, não sei o quanto eu gosto disso e eu adorei tê-lo tão perto de mim, e passou mais alguns minutos, até que eu percebi que tinha caído no sono, você estava tão linda, como sempre , você parecia um anjinho ... meu pequeno anjo do gato._

_Observamos um tempo dormindo em meus braços, meu rosto perto do seu e beijá-lo, um curto, beijo doce, se adapta às suas necessidades naquele lugar e eu acordei, olhei uma última vez, deixe-me ir dormir lá._

Zoey acordei, ainda que o banco, teve um sonho estranho, sonhei que drenam confortado mas ... era um sonho ou é verdade? Ele sentou-se no banco e esfregou os olhos, então olhar para o céu, em direção a noite já estava começando a emergir as estrelas e viu uma lua linda, então levemente roçou os lábios com uma mão.

**-Drenagem ... -** sussurrou e sorriu, que não era um sonho, era verdade que ela sabia, algo dentro disse ele, e ele se sentia muito melhor, ficou lá por um tempo olhando para as estrelas e, em seguida, vá para o casa para descansar um pouco mais, talvez sonhando com sua fuga cyniclon agora amado.


End file.
